


An Unlikely Encounter

by Hester (hester4418)



Series: Guess Who? [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen, Guess the characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hester4418/pseuds/Hester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet written in response to VAMB's "Guess the Pairing Contest 2013". The object was to write short stories about any pairing of established characters without mentioning any names, and then for the readers to guess the protagonists. Come and have a try! ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unlikely Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Star Trek: Voyager and all its characters belong to Paramount Pictures; no infringement of copyright is intended. The story however belongs to me.
> 
> Written May 2013.
> 
> The correct pairing is listed at the bottom of the story - I've put in some spoiler space, so if you want to guess, don't scroll down too quickly!

The party at _Chez Sandrine_ is in full swing. There is a chorus of _Happy Birthday_ s, presents are opened, glasses clink in a toast. Only one solitary figure in the middle of the room does not join in the celebration and merely stands there, observing.

One person detaches herself from the throng of people and approaches the stranger. "Hi. I don't know you."

"No."

"Are you a member of _Voyager_ 's crew?"

"I am."

They circle each other ‒ one tall and blonde, the other shorter, but equally fair.

"Then why have I never seen you before?"

"Because this is not real. It is a holographic recreation of your birthday party. Neelix made a recording of it and allowed me to use it."

"But if it's a recording, how come I am aware of you?"

"I adapted the program to be responsive."

"So you could interact with us?"

"Precisely."

"What for?"

"For my study of human customs."

The shorter woman laughs. "Why do you need to study my birthday party then? Aren't there any parties on _Voyager_ anymore?"

"There are. But I… rarely attend them."

"Why not?"

"They make me uncomfortable."

"And yet you wish to know more about birthdays."

The woman fidgets slightly, then catches herself and turns cold, blue eyes on the other, who appears unaffected. "Naomi Wildman's birthday is coming up. She has asked me to attend the celebration."

"Is that Ensign Wildman's baby?"

"Yes."

Hands clap together in delight. "So Samantha has a daughter, how wonderful! How old is she?"

"This will be her fifth birthday. She was born six months after this party."

"Five years! I bet a lot has changed. Are there any other children aboard _Voyager_?"

"Only one. Icheb."

"Whose child is he?"

"He is not an offspring of one of the crew. _Voyager_ liberated him from the Borg."

"The Borg!" Fear registers on the young woman's face.

Her counterpart quirks one eyebrow. "I was not aware that you had met the Borg."

"I never met them, but I read about them in _Voyager_ 's exobiology database." Something occurs to her, and she looks closely at the other woman. "Were you…"

"Yes. I am… I was Borg as well."

"And _Voyager_ rescued you."

"Yes. Or more specifically, Captain Janeway decided to disconnect me from the Collective."

"That must have been frightening." Compassion lights the soft grey eyes.

"Occasionally." It is clear from her expression that she does not wish to discuss this topic in detail.

"Do we get along?"

"What are you referring to?"

"You and me ‒ are we friends? Colleagues?"

"We've never met."

Sadness clouds the younger woman's expression. "So I'm dead."

"No."

"No?"

"I believe you exist on a different plane of reality."

"Oh."

"Captain Janeway speaks very fondly of you."

"I owe her a lot."

There is a pause. "So do I."

Together, they turn and observe the rest of the party, both lost in memories as they watch the Captain of _Voyager_ lift her glass in another toast.

-==/ The End \==-

SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER  
SPACE  


_-==/ Seven and Kes \==-_

_I thought the idea of these two meeting was very intriguing, since their only canon moment together (in "Fury") fell prey to one of those pesky timeline-resetting issues. What did you think of it?_  
_This story was tied for third place._


End file.
